Vocaloids at Disney World
by Edlinklover
Summary: Original title is original. Ryuto manages to get his hands on a couple of tickets to Disney World. When he manages to drag along Oliver, Len, Kaito, and even Piko, what will happen? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day in the Vocaloid Mansion, a shrill cry of happiness rung through the hallway. Ryuto Gachapoid ran down the hallway, the other Vocaloids looking at him in wonder as he zipped by. Without looking, he bumped into Piko Utatane. Piko himself wasn't affected other than a step back but Ryuto practically bounced off him due to his small size. Piko silently looked at him with a questionable expression.

"Piko, Piko," Ryuto said excitedly while holding up five tickets, "I got these tickets to Disney World from my latest recording session! Do you want to come?" He didn't wait for an answer and shoved a ticket into Piko's hands and took off running before Piko could utter a single word.

Ryuto was running down the hallway again, looking for more people to invite. His heart was nearly leaping out of his chest from his excitement. Never in his life had he been to Disney World but he heard it was the happiest place on Earth. He turned left and ran down the staircase into the main room. Oliver and Len Kagamine happened to be there as well as his twin sister, Rin. Rin was chatting to Len about something while Oliver was sitting on the couch and reading a book.

"Hey guys!" Ryuto yelled, all three heads turned to him. Len was the first to speak.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you guys want to come to Disney World with me? Three more people can come!"

"I'd like to go!" Oliver said with a smile and his hand slightly raised. Len looked excited too then he realized something.

"Are there any adults or people who are watching over? I don't think the park would just allow a bunch of kids to walk in unsupervised, tickets or not."

"Oh…" Ryuto looked at the floor, his face filled with disappointment.

"Um, I can't come…" Rin said, looking at the floor.

"N-no, we'll figure something out OK?" Len frantically assured her with a smile. Rin shook her head.

"It's not that, it's more like Miku invited me and a few other girls for a few days on vacation." She said with a sort of guilty expression.

"Oh." Len responded, his voice trailing off, a little upset that he would be away from his twin sister.

"Now that that's settled, what adult should be the supervisor?" Oliver asked, with raised eyebrows with a tilted head. Just then Kaito walked in the room, trying to find the kitchen. Their mouths gaped at the perfect timing. Oliver stood up and ran over to Kaito. "Kaito!"

Kaito turned his head.

"Oh. Hello Oliver." He said, his head turning this way and that. He was obviously lost in this huge mansion, despite the fact he's been a resident for quite a while. Ryuto jumped up.

"Kaito-nii, could you come with us to Disney World?" Ryuto asked impatiently, hopping up and down.

"Um, I don't know…" Kaito's voice trailed off with a puzzled expression. "Do you know where the kitchen is? I'm going to go get an ice cream cone."

"If you would come with us to Disney World, I could surely show you the way to the kitchen. Plus, I'm certain there will be loads of ice cream at Disney…" Oliver's voice trailed off, his voice as sweet as sugar, "We need someone to protect us, you know?" His gold eye shined with tears, his face in the most innocent expression possible.

Kaito looked side to side nervously with a flustered expression, then scratched the back of his head, avoiding Oliver's gaze.

"U-uh, I guess…it wouldn't hurt…" He muttered.

"Oh, thank you Mister Kaito!" Oliver exclaimed and tackled him in a hug. Kaito didn't notice, but his expression was far from innocent. In fact, it greatly resembled Light Yagami from Death Note. He chuckled softly.

"Just as planned."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!" Oliver said with the cutest smile he could manage but Len and the others could practically see devil wings on his back. They shivered with fear. Oliver told Kaito the directions to the kitchen and he left without another word.

* * *

The next morning, the five of them were packed and ready to go to Florida, managing to drag the nearly anti-social Piko along. Since the Vocaloid business was highly successful, the Vocaloid Mansion had a private airplane so that took care of travel. From Japan to Florida was a fairly long trip. Ryuto was playing his DS, kicking his legs back and forth, occasionally asking somebody if they were there yet. Kaito was staring at his nearly melted ice cream cone, daydreaming. Oliver was drawing Ryuto, Len, Kaito, Piko, and himself, while he hummed the tune to the song Dinky Dink as he drew them distorted like he did for a fellow Vocaloid, Sonika. Piko was dozing off. Len was listening to his IPod, feeling a little lonely without Rin to accompany him. He took out the ticket that Ryuto gave him and read it. It said that it was a pass to any of the parks for seven days. He frowned. Seven days was an awful long time to be away from Rin. He pocketed the ticket again, leaned back, and tried to enjoy the rest of the ride.

When the airplane landed, Ryuto was the first to get off, eager to stretch his legs. He readjusted his green backpack on his shoulders and jumped up and down, nearly ecstatic. The rest of the group got off the airplane like normal people should. They collected their luggage from the luggage return, going through the normal procedures for entering a foreign country, going through customs and the like. They finally got out of the airport and called a taxi. As they were waiting for a taxi, Kaito asked Ryuto what hotel they were staying at.

"Um, I asked Meiko-nee to book a hotel. She told me she booked a place called… um," he looked at his shoes then remembered something and took out a scrap of paper from his pocket and showed it to Kaito.

When the taxi arrived, they were all worried that they wouldn't be able to fit into the taxi, but they managed. Kaito told the driver in the best English he could speak to drive to Disney's Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa and to ask for more details if that was too vague. The driver nodded, positive that he knew where it was. Kaito said a quick thank you and fell silent. He started daydreaming of all the wonderful flavors of ice cream to be discovered at Disney World as the driver talked about how his family had recently went to Disney World and how wonderful the hotel they stayed at was.

* * *

Oh my gosh what am I writing? –hides in a corner in shame- I was surprised that there was no Vocaloids go to Disney World stories so I made one. Should I continue this story? Would you guys bother reading? Also, warning to you guys but this story may have faulty logic since I'm trying to make it humorous rather than accurate. I would say that there will be OOCness but the Vocaloids don't have set personalities anyway so…yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as Kaito unlocked the door to their villa, Ryuto ran inside. It was more of a tree house than anything. Ryuto's face brightened and he let out a joyful yell while the others followed after him, eyes widening from the size. Although they already were used to big buildings, they had never been in a villa of any sort before. There was a lovely kitchen with a counter in the center and a few stools lined up in front of it. To the left there was a table that looked a little like a picnic table. There were many large windows and the brown walls and mosaic tiles gave it a cozy look. Ryuto ran down the right hallway and looked in each of the rooms, giggling in delight.

"This one has a bunk bed!" He exclaimed in front of the first room and continued down the hallway. The bathroom was straight ahead. When he nearly reached the bathroom, he noticed that to his right was a huge bedroom which he quickly claimed as his own and dumped his items on top of the bed.

The first thing Kaito did was look in the kitchen for ice cream. Disappointed that he didn't find anything, he started walking down the left hallway. At the end, he found a bedroom and dumped his items on the floor, and quietly looked out the window, daydreaming about ice cream.

Piko, Len, and Oliver exchanged glances and dove for the couch, nobody wanting to sleep in the same room together, even if it was a bunk bed. Piko yelled victory which was very out of character for him but he desperately wanted to be the one to claim the couch. Len and Oliver grumbly admitted defeat as Piko sighed in relief. Now was time to decide who was going to have top and bottom bunk. Len wasn't worried about having a huge argument since most people liked to be on the top bunk. Unlike most people, he preferred the bottom. It was closest to the ground.

"I'll be on the bottom and you'll be on the top, OK?"

Len's eyebrow twitched.

"N-no, you can be on the top bunk!" Len nervously laughed, thinking that Oliver assumed he liked to be on the top bunk and was just being nice.

"No, I insist," Oliver said with a sweet smile. Oliver's smile faded and he looked at the ground nervously. "You see, I'm quite afraid of the top bunk..."

As Oliver kept on talking about the reason why he doesn't like the top bunk, Len's stomach dropped. Oliver hated the top bunk for almost the same reason as him. This was going to be difficult.

"Let's be fair." He said.

In the end, they decided it with a game of rock paper scissors. Oliver ended up winning as Len pouted in a corner.

* * *

Thirty minutes after they got settled in, Kaito called them back. He announced that they were going to get breakfast since it was morning when they left Japan but in America it was night and since they left, eleven hours passed. Nobody had checked the time but they guessed it was around seven o'clock or so. They headed down to the restaurant called the Artist's Palette. As soon as Kaito set his eyes on the market section, he nearly fainted. Ice cream was stocked. Before anybody could stop him, he grabbed as much ice cream as his arms could carry, carried it to the cashier, paid for it, and ran back out the door, no doubt heading back to the villa. The rest of them ordered their food like normal people and took it back to their room, as well as a few drinks and food to take back with them. However, as they were taking their items back to the villa, they realized Oliver was missing. Nobody said anything and continued to walk, pretending they didn't know.

Oliver was sitting at one of the tables that had an easel set up, happily drawing pictures all over it. He stood up and observed his "masterpiece." That's when he realized that everyone was gone. Panicked, he grabbed his things and ran back, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Oliver burst through the door, breathing heavily. Nobody acknowledged his presence. Kaito was too engulfed in the wonderful ice cream he was eating to notice, Piko was watching television, Len was listening to music, and Ryuto was practicing a song he made that was about rubber ducks. Oliver just silently sat down at the table, feeling a little hurt that no one had said a word and dejectedly ate his breakfast wrap.

Piko saw Oliver enter but pretended not to notice to avoid having to make conversation. He snuck a glance at Oliver anyway to see his disheartened face. He stiffened and quickly turned to the screen again. Even though he didn't act like it, he didn't like to see anybody disappointed or alone. He knew exactly how it felt like and it made him want to talk to them just to make them feel better. But he was socially awkward and didn't talk much. Making conversation was just another chore for him and something extra to deal with.

He couldn't take it anymore. He turned to Oliver's direction and forced a smile.

"H-hey Oliver." He tried to sound happy but it came out in a monotone voice. He hoped he wouldn't notice. Oliver's eyes immediately brightened and gave a small wave.

"Hi Piko!" he smiled. Piko's heart stopped when he realized that he didn't know what to say next. There was a long awkward silence that was nearly suffocating before Oliver returned his attention to his breakfast with a much happier expression. Piko gave a sigh of relief and turned back to the television.

Later that day, Kaito announced that they had to vote for what park they were going to go to first. They had to choose from Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Hollywood Studios, and Animal Kingdom. Kaito immediately chose Magic Kingdom. Ryuto yelled that he wanted to go to Magic Kingdom too. Oliver chose Animal Kingdom while Len chose Hollywood Studios. Piko personally didn't care what park they went to, seeing as he was forced to come. He went with choosing Magic Kingdom, expecting that choosing anything else would create a tie, causing conflicts. Even if he had picked Epcot, they would have ended up going to Magic Kingdom anyway.

"Magic Kingdom wins!" Ryuto announced happily, throwing his hands in the air.

"We're going to leave for Magic Kingdom tomorrow." Kaito said. The discussion was over and everyone returned to their business.

* * *

Author's Note: Surprisingly, nobody has jet lag haha… Also to answer somebody's question, a number of things inspired me to write this. I'm moving to Florida soon, I suddenly have a great love for Oliver, I remember a story I loved that was called The Legend of Disney, and I've been wanting to write but haven't had any ideas. This story is really fun to write. ^^ Poor Piko has barely had any attention paid to him in this story. He's a difficult character to write. :P This story shouldn't be moved to the regular Vocaloid section right? ^^;


End file.
